Blue Orb
|} The Blue Orb (Japanese: あいいろのたま Indigo Orb) is a Key Item introduced in Generation III. It is a legendary artifact that is associated with . Since in Generation VI, it is type of held item that causes Kyogre to undergo Primal Reversion and become Primal Kyogre upon entering battle. In the core series games In , Team Magma will steal the Blue Orb from the summit of Mt. Pyre and use it to awaken . However, as Team Magma have the incorrect orbs, they cannot use it to control the super-ancient Pokémon as they intended. After Groudon is captured or defeated by the , he or she can return to the summit of Mt. Pyre to watch Team Magma Leader Maxie return the orb to its proper place. Afterwards, the player returns the orb, and Maxie departs. Team Magma are not seen again after this. In , the same events that happened in Ruby and Sapphire take place, only both Team Magma and Team Aqua appear and therefore both the Blue Orb and the Red Orb are stolen. However, the player does not obtain the Blue Orb. In , the Blue Orb is given to the player by Mr. Pokémon after has been defeated and both the National Pokédex and a Kanto starter Pokémon have been obtained from Professor Oak. After the orb has been received, the player can encounter at the Embedded Tower. In Pokémon Alpha Sapphire, Team Aqua will steal the Blue Orb from the summit of Mt. Pyre and use it to awaken . As Team Aqua have the correct orb unlike in the Generation III games, they use it to awaken Kyogre's true power by Primal Reversion. After leaving the Cave of Origin, Team Aqua Leader Archie gives the player the Blue Orb that he had stolen. Price |N/A|N/A}} | 10,000|N/A}} |} |} Effect Key Item In , it is required to encounter Kyogre in the Embedded Tower. Held item In battle If held by a , allows it to undergo Primal Reversion and become Primal Kyogre upon entering battle. Unaffected by item negating effects (such as and ). Item manipulating effects (such as and ) cannot give Kyogre a Blue Orb or remove a Blue Orb from Kyogre. Outside of battle Pokémon holding Blue Orb in cannot be traded to . Description |A blue, glowing orb said to contain an ancient power.}} |An orb that glows blue. It is said to contain an incredible power from ancient times.}} |A shiny blue orb that is said to have a legend and has a deep connection with the Hoenn region.}} |A shiny blue orb that is said to have a legend tied to it. It's known to have a deep connection with the Hoenn region.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Mt. Pyre's summit (after confronting Team Aqua) | |- | | (from Mr. Pokémon after obtaining a Kanto starter Pokémon from Professor Oak) | |- | | Mt. Pyre's summit (after defeating ) | |- | | Sootopolis City (from Archie after battling ) | |- | | Hau'oli City Mall (Antiquities of the Ages) | |- | | Hau'oli City Mall (Antiquities of the Ages) | |} |} Appearance In the anime ]] In the main series The Blue Orb was first mentioned in A Three Team Scheme!, where Tabitha revealed that he was in possession of it. However, the dub incorrectly referred to the item as the Indigo Orb in this episode. The Blue Orb debuted in Gaining Groudon, where it was shown to be under the possession of Maxie to be used to control . While Shelly freed from Team Magma's imprisonment, managed to grab the Blue Orb during the chaos. The orb then unexpectedly fused with Pikachu, possessing him and giving him a massive power boost, but also causing him to go on sudden rampages. In The Scuffle of Legends, it was revealed that Groudon had deliberately caused the Blue Orb to fuse with Pikachu to get his aid in freeing itself from Team Aqua's submarine. After Groudon was freed, it proceeded to battle Kyogre. Once Kyogre was defeated, the Blue Orb extracted itself from Pikachu's body, and was shortly afterwards destroyed, along with the Red Orb. In Pokémon Generations The Blue Orb appeared in The Cavern, where it was shown under Archie's possession at the Seafloor Cavern. Despite Shelly's attempt to convince him to stop his plan, Archie flung the Orb at the sleeping Kyogre, causing it to awaken and turn into Primal Kyogre. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Blue Orb (referred to as the "Blue Jewel" in the Chuang Yi translation) first appeared in I'm Always Grumpig First Thing in the Morning II, being guarded by Tate and Liza on Mt. Pyre, along with the Red Orb. Despite their best efforts to protect the Orbs, they were eventually stolen by Blaise. In The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon II, at the Seafloor Cavern, Maxie used the Orbs to awaken both and , intending to give the former the advantage by using the Orbs. However, as controlling two Legendary Pokémon at the same time started to take too much of his mental capacity, he had the Blue Orb be taken away by Tabitha so that he could focus on controlling Groudon. While doing what he had been ordered to do, Tabitha was ambushed by Aqua Admin Amber, who used his 's to steal the Blue Orb and deliver it to Archie. Later, and faced Maxie and Archie in a battle, but had difficulty in reaching them. After Ruby's Fofo finally managed defeat the two evil team leaders with , Ruby tried to take the Orbs from Maxie and Archie's hands, only to find out that they had started to merge with their holders, making him unable to remove them. Realizing that should the Orbs be absorbed completely, they could never be retrieved, Ruby had Kiki use on them, but failed. The Orbs then completely merged with the two men, causing the patterns of Groudon and Kyogre to appear on their arms, indicating that they were now being controlled by the Legendary Pokémon, instead of the other way around. Maxie and Archie grabbed Ruby and Sapphire, and started to fly away, the Orbs' powers being called by Groudon and Kyogre. After the two Legendary Pokémon had started to battle at Sootopolis City, Ruby and Sapphire realized that with the Meteorite fragments given to them by Winona, they could stop the Orbs' influence over Maxie and Archie, due to them having the ability to stop the power of nature. Using a 's to reflect the meteorite's energy at the two evil team leaders, Ruby and Sapphire were able to turn them back to normal, but also caused a large burst of energy in the process, knocking the two Trainers unconscious. They later woke up at the , where they then spent some time training with Juan, Tate, and Liza, preparing for the final battle. During the training, Ruby found out that the Orbs needed a human to control them, so that their powers could be maximized, and be absorbed into their controllers. This led him to realize that the Orbs were now inside of him and Sapphire, having chosen them as their new controllers. Juan told Ruby and Sapphire that they needed to learn to control the Orbs, because if their minds weren't strong enough, they would wind up getting controlled by them, just like Maxie and Archie. During the training, Magma Admin Courtney showed up and offered her help for Ruby to stop the battle between Kyogre and Groudon, as everything had already gone beyond anything Team Magma or Team Aqua wanted, and there was no point of letting the entire Hoenn getting destroyed. At first, Ruby was reluctant to accept the offer, but eventually agreed in order to protect Sapphire from being possessed by the Blue Orb. After completing their training, Ruby and Sapphire left the Mirage Island and arrived near Sootopolis City. Having already extracted the Red Orb from his body and having Sapphire extract the Blue Orb from her body, Ruby locked her inside Wallace's aircar to protect her, before leaving with Courtney. They tried to stop the battle between the two Legendary Pokémon, but without success. However, as Norman arrived with , the third super-ancient Pokémon of Hoenn, Ruby was able to combine its power with the power of the Orbs to finally stop the fight and calm down Kyogre and Groudon, sending them to continue their slumber. Archie and Maxie then emerged from the Cave of Origin, stealing the Orbs back in order to restart the fight, but were stopped by and . With the two men immobilized, Ruby sent out his sixth Pokémon— —to swipe the Orbs and destroy them, effectively putting the conflict to its end. Afterwards, the gemstones that were formed from the shattered Orbs were picked up by , who revealed that these gemstones were actually the Orbs' true forms: the and . Blaise secretly witnessed this, and decided to keep track on the Orbs with his Scanner. It was revealed that had also once touched the Blue Orb, causing him to start having nightmares about Kyogre, as well as allowing him to recognize people who had done the same—namely Sapphire and Guile Hideout—based on a signature dim glow that they had in their eyes. revealed that the Ruby and Sapphire, which he had been keeping at the Sea Cottage ever since Team Rocket's defeat, had been regenerating over time back into their states as the Orbs, leading him to realize that the Orbs were manifestations of Hoenn's natural energy. The Orbs were later stolen by Archie and Maxie, who headed back to Hoenn with them, with and in hot pursuit. When Amber and Blaise manipulated into summoning Groudon and Kyogre through its rings, the two super-ancient Pokémon started moving towards the Orbs. When the Legendary duo reached Maxie and Archie, the villainous team leaders let them fuse together with the Orbs, causing them both to undergo Primal Reversion. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=靛藍色寶珠 藍色寶珠 |zh_cmn=靛藍色寶珠 / 靛蓝色宝珠 藍色之珠 藍色寶珠 / 蓝色宝珠 蓝色的宝珠 |nl=Blauwe bol |fi=Sininen pallo |fr=Orbe Bleu(Gen III-V) Gemme Bleue(Gen VI+) |de=Blaue Kugel(Gen III-V) Blauer Edelstein(Gen VI+) |it=Sfera Blu(Gen III-V) Gemma blu(Gen VI+) |ko=쪽빛구슬 Jjokbit Guseul |pl=Kula Indygo |pt_br=Orbe Azul |ru=Синий шар Siniy shar |es=Esfera Azul(Gen III-V) Prisma Azul(Gen VI+) |sv=Blå orben |vi=Bảo ngọc Xanh chàm }} See also * Colored orbs ** Red Orb ** Jade Orb External links *On Smogon's Itemdex: **Generation VI **Generation VII Category:Key Items Category:Held items Category:In-battle effect items Category:Legendary artifacts Category:Form-changing items de:Blauer Edelstein es:Prisma azul fr:Gemme Bleue it:Gemma blu ja:あいいろのたま zh:靛蓝色宝珠（道具）